Dying Rose
by littlemiss-imperfect
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen had a great life, until Edward's ex-girlfreind tries to ruin everything he has, can Renesmee stop her in time, and save herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dying Rose**_

A fan fiction by Isabelle Hanson

_**Chapter 1; Lost and found**_

The wind stung my face like a thousand needles pressing on my cheeks. Tears were streaming down my face for two different reasons; one: the wind, and two: fear. I was strapped to the back of one of four vampires, Tristan, Amaryllis, Fern, and Wyatt, who was carrying me.

I have no idea how my kidnapping happened or why, maybe because they don't like me being a hybrid, maybe because they want to use me for their selfish reasons, I'm only twelve years of age though. My deep chocolate eyes, like my mothers, were watering like crazy; my caramel hair was flowing wildly in the wind. My name; Renesmee Carly Cullen.

The thing I was most worried about was Jacob Black. I was worried about how long he could be without me, how long before he loses his mind. He loves me like mom and dad love each other. He imprinted on me when I was first born. Ever since he couldn't help but be around me. I wondered if he was sniffing me out, and if so, how many miles away from me he was, his adorable werewolf puppy form running at full speed to save me from these vicious, Nomad vampires.

It seems like we've been running for ever, nonstop, since vampires couldn't sleep, but I nodded on and off, since I'm half vampire half human. Then I detected something with my overly-sensitive ears; Paws thudding on the ground, 12 to be exact, meaning only three werewolves, Leah Clearwater, Seth Clearwater, and Jacob Black. Apparently so did the leader, Amaryllis, because she ordered everyone to stop. "Smell That?" She said, "Werewolves are coming this way." "Ah crap," Wyatt said, he was the fasted, that's why he had me strapped to him, "Just what we need, It's hard enough carrying this little brat everywhere, now we got werewolves on our tail?"

"Damn right you do!" A tan, muscular body jumped out from a tree, wearing nothing but a pair of faded jeans, "And that werewolf's gonna _kick your ass!"_ A huge smile grew across my rosy cheeks, "Jacob" I whispered as two other werewolves emerged through the bushes, eyes bright and ready to attack the nomads.

Jacob's body began to tremble, and then explode into a beautiful pelt of dark brown as he lunged to Wyatt, instantly tearing out his throat and lungs. He whimpered, obviously asking me if I was okay. "Perfect, now that you're here." I said as I climbed onto his back and grabbed to handfuls of fur to keep my balance. He turned His head to lick my cheek. I laughed, "Quit that tickles!"

Then our brief moment of happiness ended when Amaryllis lunged for me, but Jacob was too quick. He leaped out of the way, making sure to claw her face while at it.

She fell to the ground in pure agony, the site was sickening. Both hands were clutching her right eye socket, blood gushing out as a white and red ball rolled onto the ground; her eye. Her screams made my blood run cold; no one should be in that much pain, even someone as evil and sadistic as her.

I put my hands to my mouth in pure revolt and shock, I felt like I would puke, but Jacob reassured my by licking my face and turning away to go home, leaving the four vampires to be killed and burned by Leah and Seth.

My powers have been growing over the past years, the only thing I used to be able to do was projecting my thoughts into other people by touching then with my hand, but now I can do much more, I can do that still but telepathically, so all I have to do is look at them and it happens. I can also read other people's minds, like my father, Edward Cullen. So I'll be able to communicate telepathically both ways. My coolest power is being able to control people's minds, witch I call compulsion, I could've used that on the four vampires but somehow they were immune to it, one of them probably has the same power as my mom, Isabella Cullen, to reflect any other vampire powers.

After a while I started up a telepathic conversation with Jacob. "How far from home?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but it's a long ways away, Nessie. We might have to stop and rest a while before we go on." "Why don't we call my mom and dad? They could bring over the jet and-" "no, no jets. You know how I get while flying" "oh yea, sorry" "its okay, your probably still in a little bit of shock from being kidnapped" "no, not really, how are mom and dad doing?" "Worrying they're vampire heads off. I can't believe they didn't come with me to get you." But I didn't answer; I was fast asleep in a fuzzy sea of brown warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The New Dog in the Family**_

By the time I woke up we were at the huge glass house I call home, and there was…barking. I jumped off Jacob and ran inside, and there was mom and dad, sitting on the couch, petting a German shepherd puppy!

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I ran over to pet the little bundle of fur. I'd been asking for a dog for months! I can't believe they got me one!

"Oh Renesmee! We were so scared!" My mom cried as she ran over to give me a hug. "Thank god you're alive." My dad said. "I can't believe you got me a puppy!" I exclaimed, "I thought you said no dogs!" "Well, we got this little girl, as a welcome- back- from- being- kidnapped present, I guess." "Thank you guys so much! I love you!" I said as I went to give them both a hug, "I missed you both so much!"

After we had our little welcome festival I said hi to my two aunts and uncles, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. (Rosalie's my favorite.) Then I decided a name for my new puppy. "Jetheah." I said, "After the three wolves that saved me from the vampires."

"Jetheah?" my mom asked, "Are you sure? Combining names like that?" "Well you combined Renee and Esme to get Renesmee, so I'm combining Jacob, Seth, and Leah to create Jetheah, in that order." My mom knew my mind was set, but she tired one more time to convince me," But why not Ivy or angel or some cool exotic name." "Jetheah is exotic, _original_, and cool mom, I'm naming her Jetheah" "Okay fine, whatever makes my Nessie happy is fine with me."

The next day after we all had a good rest Jacob and I went to take Jetheah for a walk, and she was very fond of Jacob, probably because of the wolf in him. "Hey, Jake, see if you can talk to her in wolf form!" I said, trying not to laugh, and, of course, he turned into a wolf to try and talk to her. A few minutes later he changed back.

"What'd she say?" I asked in a mocking tone" "She wanted to know if I was single," I started laughing, "But I told her I was taken." He said as he wrapped his arms around from behind me and kissed my cheek.

I started laughing as Jetheah attacked Jacob and fell to the ground, "Looks like someone's jealous!" "Ha! She's one feisty puppy!" he laughed, "I think her name's too long, we should make her nickname Jay, how 'bout it, Nessie?" "Sounds cool to me." I said, "Come 'ere Jay, come on!" The little black and tan dog bounded over from across the field to me. "I think she likes it." Jacob said.

"I think she does." A goddess-like voice said from behind. I turned around, "Rosalie!" I said. "Hey Nessie! What's up?" She said as she ran to pick me up and twirl me around. "Hey hybrid-kid!" Emmett said as he jogged up to snatch me from Rosalie's hands. "Hi Emmett!" I said."What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, can't we play with Jetheah, too?" Rosalie asked. "Ya, I wanna play with the newest dog in the family." Emmett said as he looked at Jacob teasingly. "But I think I'll like this one better, it won't through food bowls at Rose's head."

Jacob laughed."Oh yea! I got food in her hair when I did that!" they both started laughing along with me, Rosalie just stared. "That wasn't funny; it took me a week to get that stuff out of my hair."

"Chill, Rose, it was over 12 years ago! Lighten up!" Emmett said, still snickering. "Ya, Rosalie! I would've laughed if I got food in my hair 12 years ago!" Jacob said. But she was already on her way home.

The next day I woke up to a wet tongue being swept across my face, and couldn't tell weather it was Jacob or Jetheah. I got up to find a little German shepherd wagging her tail in excitement. "Okay," I said, "let's get you something to eat."

"When I went downstairs with Jay in my arms everyone had a worried expression on their face. "What's wrong?" I asked. Seth and Leah were there too. Seth answered, "We got all but one vampire." He said in a shaky voice, "And I think she was the most lethal of them all." "What!" I cried, nearly dropping Jetheah, "Witch one!" "Well, I don't exactly know her name, but she had, um, I think black hair, oh yea! The one that Jacob clawed out the eye."

"Shit!" daddy screamed. "Shit shit shit!" "Edward, calm down!" mom said. "No! That wicked vampire is after our little Nessie! We have to find and kill her, just like we did James!" I heard the story of James before, he tried to kill my mom, but dad ripped out his throat and killed him. I read dad's mind. _I can't let amaryllis get Renesmee; I can't believe she would still be jealous after over 50 years! That bitch is going to be slowly burnt…_I couldn't go on anymore, the things he thought when mad! I dug deeper to see who Amaryllis was.

His mind took me to a flashback of dad's old town, before he was a vampire. A dark-haired woman and he stood next to each other, holding hands. The woman was, Amaryllis. They were going out! Then dad got on one knee and opened up a small velvet box, Amaryllis began crying and jumping up and down shouting out _yes_ over and over again. Oh my god! They weren't just going out! They were going to get married! The next day he was diagnosed with Spanish influenza. A few days later Carlisle turned him into a vampire. Dad broke the news to Amaryllis that they couldn't be together because of his influenza, the next day Carlisle, Esme, and dad moved to a completely different area.

I reluctantly pulled out of his head. That's why Amaryllis kidnapped me, to get back at dad for hurting her so much. That night I confronted him. "I know about you and Amaryllis." I said. "What?" he asked, slightly confused, "I looked into your mind, and I saw you propose too her, then say it couldn't work. I _know_ what happened those last few days of your mortality; I know why she kidnapped me."

He was silent, obviously stunned that I knew so much about him and Amaryllis. Then he spoke; "it was one of the hardest things I'd ever done," He began, "But I had too, I couldn't control my thirst much longer, I was a newborn, it just couldn't work out, but know she's found me and after you in revenge." He started to shake, head in his hands, his voice croaked, "I don't want anything too happen to you Nessie!"

The sight of him crying (or close enough, vampires can't cry.) broke my heart, I wanted to cry, too, but I know if I do he will just cry even more, so I comforted him; "Everything will be okay, dad, we'll kill Amaryllis and I'll be safe, I promise."

"Us too." We both looked up too see Emmett walking into the room, followed by Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Jacob. "We'll all kill that vampire," Jacob said, "For Nessie." He looked at me with tender, loving eyes; I looked back the same way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3; Friends and Enemies**_

I had a long night yesterday. I couldn't get to sleep. I kept having the same nightmare over and over again, so I called Jacob; "Sorry to bother you.' I said, "No problem, I can talk to my Nessie anytime." "I can't get to sleep." "Why?" "I keep having the same nightmare over and over again." "What happens in it?" "Well, I'm walking through the woods when I heard a twig crack behind me, I turn around but no ones there, so I keep on walking, a few minutes later it happens again, and still no ones there, so I keep on walking, then it happens a third time, I turn around and see Amaryllis with," I paused, I didn't even want to bring up what I saw her with.

"What did you see?" Jake asked. "I saw," I took a deep breath, "I saw her holding your dead body over her shoulder, and with my dad holding her hand, he was carrying, mom's dead corps." I began to cry, the dream was so horrible I couldn't bear to even think about it.

"Shh," I heard Jacob's cool, soft voice, "don't cry, it was just a dream." "But what if it's not!" I said, almost yelled, "What if this is a new power where I can see into the future like Alice!"

"I don't think that's very likely." He said, "What are the chances that you and Alice have the same powers?"

"Ya, your right, I'm gonna make some chamomile tea and go too bed, night Jake, love you."

"Love you too, night."

Then there was silence, I went downstairs to make some tea when I bumped into Emmett. "Hey Emmett." I said wearily. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing up so early?" "Bad dream."I said, "What about you?" "Rose got mad at me and kicked me out." "That's been happening a lot hasn't it?" "Ya, I think she's PMSing or something." "Can vampires even PMS?"

We both laughed, and then left in opposite directions, him to the living room and I to the kitchen. When my tea was ready I went back up to my room, Jetheah sleeping on my bed, and Emmett, reading a _Sports Illustrated_ magazine. "Hey hybrid-kid! What's up?" I took a sip of my tea. "What's up is that, unlike you, I'm only part vampire; therefore, need to sleep, so sit on my chair if you wanna look at a magazine." "Ok." He said as he got up, turned the light down to low, and sat in the chair to read his magazine while I took one more sip of tea and fell asleep.

I woke up at ten thirty that morning to hear screaming. I launched out of bed too see what was wrong. When I got downstairs there was a message written on the wall in a crimson color: "You're next", it read, with a dead swan at the bottom, looking as if it had exploded.

"What happened?!" I yelled, almost dropping Jetheah. "Amaryllis." Dad said. "What?" mom said, a little panicky, "why would she kill a swan?" I looked at Carlisle, he was in deep thought so I entered into his mind;_ Swan._ He thought_. What could it mean? Hmm. _Then I felt a jolt as an idea hit him, almost knocking me off my feet, I jumped out of his mind.

"It means Bella." He said, "Bella Swan" We all were awestruck,_ of course! Swan, mom's maiden name._ I felt faint, mom was in danger, and then everything went black.

I woke up in my room with Jetheah looking at me worryingly on my stomach. "Renesmee," auntie Rose said, "Thank god your up." It took a minute for me to realize that mom and dad were gone. "where's Mom and Dad." I said my throat still a little raspy. "They had to go…away, for a while." I nodded my head, I was still too tired to dig into her mind to where they really were, and she knew. "How long have I been out?" I asked "about an hour or so, you woke up right on time, as Alice has predicted."

I reluctantly got out of my earthy pale green water bed and went to the kitchen. "Esme?" I said (I didn't really like calling her grandma.) "Are you here?" a flash of caramel and snow white and the heart shaped face I know and love stood before me." Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" she said in a motherly tone, "Need anything to eat?" I smiled, "you know me all to well."

She immediately rushed around the kitchen, preparing my usual breakfast of a blueberry bagel with butter and cream cheese, along with some orange juice. "Thanks, Esme." I said as I began to chew one of the bagels. "Anything for you, my little Nessie."

The door swung open with a soft bang and a husky voice yelled, "Where's my favorite little hybrid?" "Jake!" I called and ran to the living room and jumped into his warm, muscular arms. "There's my little Nessie!" I giggled and kissed him shortly on the cheek, my own personal sun, always lightening up the atmosphere."I missed you Jake." I said, a fake sadness in my voice, "Why did you leave me?" I said and pouted up my lip. "A few wolf jobs to take care of, patrolling for that bloodsu-, er, vampire again; we won't let anyone touch your mom." He said. i sighed, i didn't know how, or when, Amaryliss was going to get mom, and who was going to be next?

"Jake, did you find anything?" esme asked, obviously worried for my mother's sake. "no, we didn't find any trace of her." Esme let out a sigh of releif as Jake put me down. "Jake?" i asked. "Yes, my little Nessie?" he replied. "isn't Amaryliss the one who has one eye now, thatnks to you?" He paused, then his dazzling smile grew from ear to ear. " Yes, she is. i totally forgot about that." we bothe laughed. but i was secretly worried on the inside, how many more days until she attacks, and how many people will she bring with her?

"Jacob, let me hold Nessie." my father's velvet voice sounded as he walked to the room, i personally thought that i was a bit old for holding, but oh well." Nessie," my father began, "Hi dad." i replied. he smiled and continued, "Me and your mother have been thinking, and maybe we shoul-" i cut him off and jumped out of his arms," no!" i shouted, "we are not moving to antarctica! or alaska or anywhere else! we are going to stay here and fight off amaryliss! just like you did with james and victoria, and the volturi!" i was about to cry, no way were we moving at all.

"Nessie, jacob would come with us, and you have to understand that the whole family is at steak." "no!" i repeated, stamping my foot, i know it's immature, but i was so angry i ouldn't help it. "renesmee." dad said, in a stern, harsh voice, "weather you like it or not, we are going to stay with tanya's family for a while, while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and the pack will all kill her, we can't risk you and your mother's saftey." now i was pissed off, "Dad! how could you put our whole family in jeporady like that! i know it's a lot but i read her mind while she was taking me away! she's creating an army as we speak, i don't know what of but she is! united we stand divided we fall! i am staying!" i yelled and ran off into the woods. "Nessie! wait!" dad and Jacob yelled at the same time, but i drowned it out, i knew there was something dad wasn't telling me and hiding in his mind, and i'll find out what.

I arrived in the medow shortly after me and my dad's fight, and drifted off to sleep.

i was having a dream, i knew i was, because i have never seen this place befor in my life. i was in a dark forest, with barren dead trees with branches sticking out in all directions and the full moon above head. then i saw the vampire, her. amaryliss. i gasped and tried to run but i couldn't move. great, it was one of those stupid dreams where your paralized. she approched me to stand 3 inches away. "do you want to know the truth about your father and i?" she said. i simply nodded my head, dream or not, i want to know. "good, now listen carefully."

amaryliss began to tell her story. "about 50 years ago your father and i found each other, our first loves, we were happy and about the most dazzling couple you have ever seen. we were inseperable, until one day, he met your mother, bella swan." she spit out the name like it was rotten spinich, then went on, " at first he hated her, for making him thirst so much, so he went to stay with tanya for a couple of days, he used to sneak out saying he was going hunting to see me, because he is a vegitarian and i was not, his perants would never approve, seeing i have no intention of changing my diet. then," she paused, if she were human she wouldve been crying by now, her voice wasy cracked, dry, and wavery as she spoke," they started to fall in love, he denied it at first, because he had me and the fact she wsa a human back then, but he couldn't avoid it any longer, they were ment to be, so he rather brutally broke it off." she paused once again, thinking," then he killed my brother, partially because he tried to kill Bella, but mostly becuase he was blood releated to me, his name was james." now she really looked as if she were crying, but i knew they were both at fault, with dad killing James for revengfull purposes and amaryliss for trying to kill his family in revenge. she spoke once more," he killed my whole coven, my family, james broke away from it because he was too sadistic and violent for us, so he went his own way with victoria, but now i am all alone, no one to hold or lean on, at all."

her story was so sad, tears streamed down my cheeks as i silently cried with her, then i woke up to see the sun setting in the distance, i ran back home, desperatly needing to talk to dad.

"Renesmee Carlie cullen!" dad yelled as soon as i stepped into the house, "where have you been! weve all been worried sick about you!" he wnated to yell more but i sent him a mind messag telling him we need to talk in private, and that i was in the medow, so we went back there. "dad," i began" amaryliss came to me in a dream." "yes, her talent is dreamwalking, what did she say to you?" he replied, cooled of from his earlier out burst. i explained to him about the story she told me and how i wasnt sure weather or not to beleive he spoke, "she's telling the truth, everything she said was true, i know it was wrong to kill all those of her coven but i had to so she would stop following me around everywhere afetr i broke it off." he put his face in his hands and sighed.

"dad, why would you kill her family like that?" i asked, he sent me a mind message saying he didn't want to talk about it anymore then left, saying, "come along, Renesmee." as he went. i was going to dig deeper, just not yet.

that night i had the same dream as i had last night, but this time dad and amaryliss were dressed in a black tuxido and a sparkly skin tight red dress. i once again woke up screaming, emmett comforting me while i cried. i knew the end was coming soon, i just didn't know when. who was more at fault here, edward or amaryliss?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the unknown visitor

i woke up by a tounge lapping my face again and again." jay stop!." i said with a giggle. wait, this tounge was to large for jetheah. i pulled back a little to see a giant cinnamon wolf befor me, but it wasn't a scent i recognized. _who are you_? i projected to the wolve's head. it replied_. my name is Danny, my pack has followed your scent and are rather curiouse about you._ okay, this wsa really weird, what was another pack of wolves that weren't even from here doing at my house?_ where are you from?_ i projected into his mind again._ we are from colorado, word came from passing by vampire nomads, Charolotte and Peter i believe, that an amazing child was here, so we came to ivestigate._ okay, this was really REALLY weird, why would they care about a vampire-human all the way in forks?_ why do you care about the vampires hre in forks, and why didn't you kill Peter and Charolotte?_ i asked, wondering if they had aquired the same relaionship wolves and vampires as they do here.

the wolf hesitated to answer,_ certain...reasons._ suspiciouse much. i called for mom and dad. "mom!dad! come here quick!" Danny's eyes filled with panick as he tried to jump out my doorl-window, but he was to late. mom and dad were here in 3.2 seconds, dad flinging the werewolf off my bed through the open window and onto the ground, all 3 of us jumping after, Emmett and jazz following with a pair of jeans at hand.

"change, now!" daddy growled through clenched teeth. the wolf began to tremble and shift, i looked away, i didn't plan on loosing my virgin eyes to someone who i didn't even know. i looked back and in place of the wolf was a very light brown skined, dark haired, blue eyes, and muscular boy, zipping up Emmett's jeans. "Hi." he said, moving a little closer to daddy, "I'm danny." i read danny's mind. oh my god he's gay!

daddy backed up, apparently reading his thoughts too. "hi," dad said back, "i'm married, why are you here exactly?" Danny looked disapointted at the marradge comment dad put out. "well, i'm an old friend of sam, and wanted to have a heart to heart talk, alpha to alpha, but then we caught scent of the girl and took a detour." dad nodded, seeming to understand why they were so curiouse aboout me." where did you come from?" he asked, "o were from colorado, we ran into Peter and Charolotte, the vamire locals, and they told us about the girl when they got back from, here i guess, so then when we came here we recognized the scent from them so many years ago, and now, here we are!" he said as he held out his arms, as if to give dad a hug. dad backed up a few more inches."well," he began,"i guess you better go find sam now, bye." edward waved his hand, looking a littlte nervouse. Danny left and said goodbye to, "the no-name girl", that pissed me off, and he left with several other wolves, i wonder if it's a gay pack he has going on. he took emmett's jeans, but he didn't seem to care.

"dad, why were you so nervouse around danny?" i asked. "because i'm a homophobe, meaning i don't like gays or lesbeans." i had to surpress laughter. of all the things to be scared of, he picks _homos?_ i giggled. "hey!" he said, "at least i'm not afraid of spiders! you could kill those with one flick!" i was mad at that one, i have arachniphobia, being scared of spiders, parents shouldn't make fun of their child's fears.

dad heard that and looked guilty. then he prepared my breakfast, and Jacob. omlets, mmmmmmmm. i had my usual omlet, cheesy with bacon, and jake had the same, exept 2 extra helpings.

later that day we went to see sam. he looked disturbed. "what's wrong sam?" Jake asked, both still in human form. "Danny came by." he said emotionlessly. "Danny? what? hiw'd he find you?" i was confused. "what's happening?" i asked, then sam explained. "Renesmee, you must not tell _anyone_ what i'm about to tell you, it's very private, and i know that if i don't tell you you'll just read my mond. "cross my heart." i said as i motioned an x over my chest. "good." sam said, as he began the story. " a while back, before i became a werewolf, i lived in the capital of Calorado. and i met danny. we became very good friends, now keep in mind that this was about when i was 21." i remembered that he was 23 when he saved me from the volturi, and now 35. "anyway, Danny and i were..." he paused, looking quite embaressed, "we were gay together, but then i met Leah, and then Emily, and i went straight, and Danny came back because he still loves me, but i sent him away." i was awstruck, sam was_ gay?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_ "wow. i would never think, you of all people, would have a gay history." Jake nodded, then took me back home.

"wow." i said again. " i know, when we all found out sam was gay once, none of us changed infront of him for a while, but we got over it when we all met Emily." dad read our minds but didn;t seem bothered by the fact sam was gay once, i guess he's only afraid of presents gays.

***************************************************************************************************************

that night i had another dream with Amaryliss involved. this time she was wereing a black strapless floor length dress, caressing the cheek of............. Danny? okay these dreams are getting reall weird now. i woke up, Jetheah on the foot og my bed, body rising and falling with each breath she took. then i thought about how Amaryliss only had one eye. "hm." i said quietly to myself. "put her in an eyepatch and some stripes and she could be a pirate." i laughed at the thought, at least now i could come up with good insults while she tries to kill me. then i plopped back on my pillow and went into a black, dreamless sleep.

i woke up the next morning to find the house totally empty, beside Jetheah and I. i went downstairs and found a note in alices script. _Nessie, just left on an important family trip, jacob's patroling, by the time you read this he will be home in about 30 minutes, breakfast is in the freezer, just put it in the micorwave for about 15 seconds. love you bunches, Alice =)_. aw, she drew a smiley face for me! i went to the fridge and grabbed a plate of one friend egg, some toast, and 3 slices of bacon, it was still a little warm, and just right when i pulled it out of the micorwave, alice must have seen hen i'd get up.

i gave Jay her doggy food and plopped on the couch to watch a movie on the flat screen. i popped in _Bambi_, a favorite of mine. about 25 minutes into the movie Jake walked in the door, wearing a baggy pair of jeans shorts and flip flops, exposing his amazing tan body. "Hi Jakey-poo!" i said as i rushed to meet him at the front door. "Hia Nessie, watcha up to?" he asked, picking me up, propping my butt in the crook of his arm so i towered a full head over him. "i;m watching _Bambi_." i replied, jumping off his arm to go back to the couch, Jake following me.

we both sat down on the white couch, the scene of the movie was where Bambi was following all the bucks around in the meedow. i laughed in my mind at Bambi, not in a mean way, just the fact that he tries to be all big and bold while he's still just a fawn.

"hey jake," i began, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes, he can never resist those, "can you _pwease_ take me to the mall?" i batted my eyes and added a pretty please when he hesitated to answer. "okay." he finally said, "but only if you pay for your stuff and we take the farari." "deal" i said as i ran up to my green room. i looked under my purple king-sized bed. and of course, my wallet was stashed with 20's, about 15, alice must have seen my shopping trip too.

when we got to the mall i emediatley went to my favorite store, Hot Topic. there i picked out a black shirt with pink, green, and blue splatters on it, a broken heart necklace, angel wing earrings, and a ink shirt with GIR on it. (for those of you who don't know who gir is, you can google it). the we went to wet seal, where i got a pair of yellow, pink, and bright blue skinny jeans, a pair of purple sunglesses, and a fall out boy cd. Jake joked around and said to by a thong, but i laughed and said no, like i was gonna get away with that while daddy could read minds.

after that we went to starbucks and had some coffee. then we went to borders where i got the book _kissed by an angel,_ (kissed by an angel is a really good book read it sometime.)then we left, with me only having about 100 dollars left, we went to wal-mart and got me a new laptop, green with a brown sillouhette of a tree brach and leaves on it. _thank you alice!_

by the time we got home mom, dad, esme, carlisle, emmett, rose, alice, and jasper were all there, watching their favorite movie,_ queen of the damned_, maybe that's where eddue got the idea that we had no souls. he cringed when he heard my thoughts calling him "Eddie". i i realized that all of them had a very worried look on their face, i read their mind, _oh, my, god._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day of School holds many surprises

*********************************************************************************************

Oh god, today's the first day of eigth grade, i can pass myself off of an 11 to 14 year old, 15 if i'm lucky. but tday would be like any other day at school, sitting alone at luch, passing the time in class reading the random boys' thoughts,preferable the ones who like me, ugh i hate school.

dad heard me say this and threw a fit, "Renesmee you will go to school and not comlain, you can't just stay home all day, we need to live normal human lives, and we will!" god, dad what's your problem? whne he went on a hunting trip that morning i went over to jake, "Hey jake, wanna bail me outta school?" his face lit up into that dazzling smile that i loved. "Aw nessie, you know i can't resist anyhting more that a school prison break, but i have patrol today, but tomorrow i promise i will." i was disappointed but humored at the same time. "Um, jake, tomorrows saturday." "Monday then." he said, i said okay then went off to catch the bus.

i heard the thoughts of many people on the bus as i went to take an empty seat. _geeze, i had a seat right open then she just walked right pass me, freaky Emo kid._ okay, i knew Conner liked me, but he didn't have to throw a fit every time i ignored him, and even if i was emo, the blades would never penatrate my skin. i glared at conner from the corner of my eye.

finally it came down to lunch, absolutley all of the tables were occupied, no empty ones. i sighed and reluctantly went over to the goth kids' table, they never talk so i should be fine. when i got over there 4 pairs of raccoon-like eyes glared up at me, i took a seat with 2 empty ones infront of me, i was wering my black and multi colore splatter shirt and black skinnys so i should be fine, and my favorite sweatshirt that jake got me, having the logo for the lapush cliff diving team, it still had the faintest scent of jake, even if rose did wash it 100 times. i looked cautiolsly at the 4 black dressed people around me, 2 girls and 2 guys, the slightly-less-goth girl spoke, i think her name was nebula or some hippie name like that.

"what are _you_ doing here?" she asked, i read her mind, her name was Venus, freaky hippie people, i wonder if Emm threw rocks at her parents. "all the tables were full, so i sat here, i think the school wants to torcher me." Venus made a strange noise, like an mm or something like that and went back to eating. i did too, cheese pizza, i made myself a vegitarian at school, afraid to eat forks junior high school meat, it might be human flesh or something like that, disturbing.

the goths started up a strange conversation about the point to life. i concentrated on Ashton, the Emo-skater style Hottie, black hair, vibrant green eyes, muscular body, lip and nose peircing. and...............VAMPIRE SCENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ashton." i said urgently, only so low as to where a vampire could only hear. he looked my way slightl, "what?" he said, seeming annoyed." Meet me after school in the playground." (the playground was for the kids in 5th grade and under) he nodded and looked away. o my god he thinks i'm going to make out wih him, hehe, i'll sure catch him by suprise.

it was finally the end of the day, i grabbed my purple gucci backpack that Alice got for me and left, going to the blue gold and green playground, seeing Ashton was already there. "So, What exactly am i here for?" he asked, i looked at him, not wanting to reveal too much information if i'd been wrong, "Does the word, Volturi, mean anything to you?" i asked. his eyes got wide and he sniffed the air, "your a......_vampire?"_ he asked, shocked. i nodded, smiling, i have a friend now, good."where exactly do you live?" i asked. "nowhere really, i just wander around the school grounds all night, i have a job and i do take showeres at the school, i only make enough for clothes though." i thought for a minute." Ashton, get your bags and follow me, i'm taking you home."

Ashton ran twards the woods and was back in 2 secondds with a dark navy blue duffle bag. "follow me." i said, then we ran off together in the direction of the big glass house i call home.

"who's this?" carlisle asked, intrigued that i found another vampire at school. "this is ashton, he doesnt have a place to live, so, could we adopt him?" carlisle was happy to the idea of me having a brother,only about 10 years old, of being a vampire for that matter. "how do you get your eye that color?" i asked, kind of awar he wore contacts. "Colored contacts, but i have to use venom to upgrade the color, o make it more real, you know." the he paused and looked at me funny. "what_ are_ you?" he asked. i was used to this fomr other vampires. " i am a cross between a human and a vampire, a hybrid, Bella my mom was prego with me whn she was human and Edward was a vampire when he mad mom prego, so ya." he was absolutley facinated about the fact that vampires coul make humans pregnant.

"so, if we were to do it, would you get pregnant?" ash asked (he asked me to call him Ash). Jake overheard that one and came running down stairs. " DONT YOU TOUCH MY NESSIE!" he yelled, pointing a finger at ash, his whole body shaking. "Jake! cal,m down he's nt going to it was just hypothetical!" i said as i put my hands on his arms, he calmed down and gave Ash a dirty look as he went back to the flatscreen.

"Sorry about him." i said, slighly embarrassed at my wolve's behaivior. "thats okay, but was he a werewolf? and why was he so protective over you?" Ashton asked. "um, he is a wolf, and he imprinted on me, so right now were just at htre friends stage." i explained, and that was true, i am only twelve years old after all, carlisle estemaits i'll stop growning by 16 or seventeen. "well, if your still at the friends satge, can you have other boyfriends?" Ash askes, scooting closer to me. "well, i don't know." i said, giggling at his attempt to be mooth, wich did work. i heard Jake's breath quicken upstairs._ calm down Jakey-poo._ i thought, hoping that dad would send him the message.

"hm, that's a shame, i could've been so much better in bed." he said, lowereing his voice so it sounded like a faint whisper to me, "i bet he's still a virgin." he said smuggley. "Oh and your not?" i said sarcastically,i red his mind, he wasn't, and with VENUS? "you did it with_ venus?"_ i said, asked, whatever."yup, so mind reading is your talent?" "ya, and projecting my thoughts to others without touching them, and mind reading." i said, then asked what his was. "well, i can," he paused, looking embarassed, "well.....it's, um, well i can contol my body mass." he said quickly, looking away. "and thats embarassing becuase?" i asked , looking at him funny. "well, i sometimes use it to make me, larger, for girls." i looked at him and projected my thoughts,_ you are your own personal viagra?!_ he cracked up laughing, "you could say that!" he said, still laughing. its really no big deal that he uses his powers like that. "so, you can walk through walls and densify youself so much you can flick a boulder and it would shatter?" i said, "yup, all that, and i can stick my hand through people, very useful when getting something out of someones throat." it was true, that would be useful.

that night jake went hom, rather annoyed, and Ash stayed in my room for the night. "so, do you sleep?" he asked as i was reading my new book, Kissed by an angel. "i do, but this book is like, really good, i cant put it down." i said, not looking up form the page, kind of sad that tristen died. "well, how bout you try and we talk." he said, i let out a fake moan, "okay, fine." i said, putting in my bookmark and shutting the fat book, laying it on the desk. "what do you want to talk about?" i asked, knowing he wanted to ask me sometjing, but to tired to dig through his mind. "well," he began, slowly crawling forward," maybe we don't talk, just this." he went down to kiss my lips, passionatley for about 3 seonds, then pulled away, fully on top of me now, i felt him harden, "thats not my ability." he said as i kissed him back, dad is gonna kill me in the morning.

it was an amazing night, oh crap poor jacob.

okay thanks for reading new chapters comin soon chk out my other fanfic arctic dreams and reveiw, i'll go on to AD's next xhapter once i get 5 reveiws at least from 5 different people, and they have to be good reveiws about the book. luv u all later!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: running away and causing trouble

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!" dad exploded as he just found out what happened from the night before (thanks a lot Alice!). "HOW _DARE_ YOU DEFIE OUR RULES!!!! AND WITH SOMEONE YOU JUST MET?!?!?!!?!?! THINK ABOUT HOW JACOB IS GOING TO FEEL WHEN HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!" wow he is angry, I listened absent mindedly s he screamed on, and when he was finished all I had to say was this: "Screw you, dad." i said calmly, and then walked out the window into the woods, and started to run.

i ran far away, i was probly in canada by now, but i didn't really car, i was so mad, at Ashton, for temting me, for dad, who exploded on me, and mostly myself, for being so stupid! dad was right, what _is _Jake going to think of this, and if i dont ttell him, dad will. shit i screwed up bigtime. at least i used protection, unlike mom.

after about 3 hours of nonstop running, or so it felt, i stopped at an ocean, pacific, atlantic? oh i dont know! i sat on a rock and gazed out at the ocean for quite some time when i felt something shift under me. i jumped off the rock and saw a small boulder-abou the size of me if i got on my hands and knees-slightly out of place, but only enough to the extent that only a vampire could see it. i pushed the boulder out of the way to reveal a small tunnel that slanted downwards, and i slowly began to crawl down the descending path.

i reached the entrance, and i saw an amazing underwater cavern. i looked around the whole place, about as big as Rosalies bathroom-wich could fit about 5 emmetts at once- with black granite-type stone, with natural light blue spatkles. off to the side of the cave there was a small pool, leading out into the ocean, the water wavs reflecting off the skinny long crystals on the walls, creating an amazing bluish-white light, with waving glows.

i stared, jaw to the ground, at the amazing cave. wow, i mouthed, for i couldn't speak. the cave was very bright, from the light water rays reflecting off the crystalite. i sat at the edge of the pool, pajama pants rolled up to stick my feet in the water, about 81 degrees ferinhite. (A/N i think i spelled that last word wrong). i stared down into the deep pool, seeing coral reefs, fish,and anemone. i my eyes sparkled with wonder, part of me wanting to take off my pajamas, only in my bra an underware, and plunge into the sea, but part of me wanted to see Jake, to explain to him that Ashton and i were a mistake, that it was all in the heat of the moment, that it didn't mean anything.

"Is that what you think?" said a slightly familiare voice, now realizing that a hand rested upon my shoulder. i turned my head around. "Aro?" i said, majorly confused, "What are you doing here?" "ah, my sweet, sweet Nessie, i have been coming to this cavern for hundreds and hundreds of years, kind of like, my own personla thinking chamber." he lt out a pleased laugh, he was very happy to see me here, like seeing an old friend.

:Nessie, my dear," he said, looking at me, now sitting next to me, his feet also in the water, "would you like to go for a swim?" i paused, yes i would, but i would have to hold my breath, wich i can only do up to an hour. "sure," i said finally, "but we-" he cut me off, putting a finger to my lips, " up up up, i already realize that you can only hold your breath for a small amount of time, about an hour?" i nodded, his finger still firmly held against my lips. "good, then we decend into the deep!" he said, i liked aro, he's like a really old, kid. i quickly slipped off my tweety bird t-shirt and rubber duck pants, revealing my black matching bra and undies, and jumped in after him.

it was like an amazing famtasy, come to life. schools of fish swan by, and i even saw a whale! i got to touch coral and anemones-wich shoked me, but didnt hurt- and play with sea turtles. after about an hour, Aro and i swam back up to the little air pocket. "well, renesmee, how did you like it?: he asked, and i know that hes not planning to do anything to me. " i_ loved_ it! it was so amazing, swimming with sea turtles and clown fish! wow! thanks a bunch Aro!" he smiled, pleased with himself that i liked him so much.

"dear Nessie, " he said, " i give you permission to come into this cave whenever you please, but remember, it's our little secret." i smiled, " i pinky swear i wont tell a soul, i'll keep my htoughts safe around edward, and i'll do sudden changes in plan with alice." i said as i held up my pinky, he did too and we shook once, then i went home.

"Oh Nessie!!!!" mom said as she ran twards me with open arms, "we were so worried! where did you go?" i prtected my thoughts and lied, "I just went for a run, and just kinda stared at the ocean." "Where exactly were you?" dad asked, obviously pissed, "you know, somewhere in canada." i said, saying purposely in my thoughts_ how the heck am i supposed to knw?_ dad cringed at my mind-harshness. "well were just glad your all right. i for one believe that the decision you made was your choice, and should not be punished by us for it." thank you mom! at least someone in this family has a good sense of mind. "wait." i said, confused again, "you said, not be punished by us, but then who will punish me?" i was worried that dad told Jacob, i am so pissed at dad right now. "Jacob will, his mood and reaction to what you did will be punishment enough." mom explained, obviously mad at dad a little for telling Jake that.

my eyes got wide, " WHERE IS JACOB?!??!?!!?!?" i asked, suddenly worried, what if he kills Ashton? or worse, himself. "at the cliffs in la push." dad said casually. i was really mad at him now. how could he be so calm when jacob's life was at steak? " WHAT THE HELL DAD! JUST BECAUSE JAKE IMPRINTED ON ME AND TRIED TO STEAL MOM DOESNT MEAN THE YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT JAKES ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF!!!! YOU, YOU," i paused for a minute, surprised at what i was about to say, " YOU FILTHY LITTLE BLOODSUCKING LEECH!" ouch, that got him, his mouth was wide open, along with everyone else in the house, Jazzy slighly cringing at the hurt dad felt, but i didnt care, i just needed to find jake, and fast.

i was walking out the door when dads soft velvet voice came to me, "Renesmee, where are you going?" he asked quietly, i could hear the depression and angst in his voice. "to find jake." i said without looking back and slamming the door, almost making it fall off the hinges.

i ran full speed, dodging trees and rocks, goin all the way to lapush in about 10 minutes. i went to the top of the cliff where Jake and ashton were fighting, well, not a fist fight,, but pretty close. " oh you only wish your were in that be last night." Ashton said cockily. Jake was shaking so much he was about to explode into e wolf any minute. i ran inbetween them, thrusting my arms out, making them fall. "STOP IT!" i yelled, tears running down my face." JUST STOP! I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG AND I REGRET IT SO MUCH! DONT KILL EACH OTHER, PLEASE!" i was on my knees now, sobbing to no end, crossing my arms tightly around each other. Jake couldnt resist his imprint on me, he was down in one second, holding me and saying it was okay, and that i was forgiving, i still cried, so angry at myself.

"well renesmee," Ashton began, "you my have regreted last night, but i sure had a blast." he said smuggley and smirked. i got up and walked straight to him, nott knowing what to say, i simply glared at him, "YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!" i yelled at the toop of my lungs, throwing a fist as hard as i could at him, rearanging his face totally, with jake laughing his head off in the background. "mess with me again, come near my house again, you will sooo regret it." i said, spitting on him, "and dont come back."

ashton was moaning in pain, and god did that feel good. Jake came up to me and put an arm on my shoulder. "good job, Nessie. good job." i smilled and giggled, happy that me and Jake were okay. "thanks, jake, im so happy were okay with each other." i replied, huggging his waist. "me too, kid." he said, lifting me up so that i could wrap my legs around his waist. he supported my bak with one arm and began to walk away, when someone callled us. "leaving so soon?" the female voice said. i looked around, to see the one eyed vampire, amaryliss.

jake put me down and ripped off his shorts, bursting into a wolf._ GET ON!_ he thought, i climbed onto his back and we flew through the woods on the beach in an instant.=, amaryliss closly following, but she wasnt nearly as fast as the vampires at my house. we sped back to my glass house, with amaryliss arriving any minute.

"DAD!" i called as jake tuned into a human, putting on his faded denim shorts. "edward," jake siad, "we have trouble."

okay thnks so much for reading luv u bunches! toon in 4 next chapter, coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Dying Rose Chapter 7: Betrayals and revelations

* * *

"Jacob. What happened?" daddy asked sternley, but i could tell there was worry in his eyes. "It's amarylis. i think ashton is involved with her." she was, i knew it, i read his mind as jake and him were arguing. tears filled my eyes as i sat on the white furnished couch. "im so stupid! i shouldve known he was befor i went off with him!" i plopped my head in my hands and began to sob.

"Nessie, you are not stupid, your a growing girl with needs, and right now i cant give those needs to you." jake said as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arms around my shaking body. for the first time in days i felt like i was loved again, daddy tensed up as jake said the word "needs", i cant be his little girl forever. then my world came crashing down on me.

I heard a blood curdleing scream come through the window by the stream. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!" daddy and jake both called, leaping out the window like they were superman. i followed them like my life depended on it.

a flash of red burst across the stream into the woods. i attempted to follow daddy and jake but they were running like bats outta hell. i was soon lost.

i heard a twig crack behind me, but when i turned around only the green forestry was there._ crap! this is just like my dream!_ i thought, wondering frantically what to do.

i burst into a run, faster thean iv ever gone before, determined to find mom, dad, and jake. after about 3 hours of running, or so it seemed, i ran into something hard, i never do that! WTF! but when i looked up i saw a woman with long black hair, one eye, and a sparkling red dress.

"Amaryliss!!!!!" i screamed, jumping up off my but and taking a swipe at her with my fist. she dodged easily. "hm, silly little girl! iv been here for over 500 years! you honestly think that you can beat me?!" she said, letting out a maniacle laugh after putting emphasis on her me. i glared at her with a stare twice as evil.

" ." i said through grited teeth. she laughed again. then i did omething i never thought i couldve done in my whole entire life.

i lost my temper completely.

at that moment i didnt know what happened, all i kno is that for the first time in my WHOLE life my fuse ran out. i ran at amaryliss with all of my strenght and plwed straight in to her chest with my whole body, hearing an unanatural crack as she fell to the ground.

"argh!" she yelled as her chest shifted back to normal, then it happend: my hands started to shimmer and glow a viberant blue. i knew what i had to do. i pushed my hands out towards her, palms facing her, and the magic whatever happned. a beam of blue air shimmered and swirled onto amaryliss. she sreamed in pain as if the cold and heat were both coming down on her at the same time. her body burst into flames as she crumpled to the ground, only ashes remained.

"renesmee!!!!" jake and daddy both shouted, "where were you?" they yelled. i only looked over my shoulder to the deep purple ashes that remained of amaryliss, their mothes dropped. "YOU did this?" daddy said, awstruck. 'yay! way to go nessie!" jake cried. i smiled at both of them as we allhugged. then mom yelled. "edward!" she screamed, and daddy was out of there like a i had that feeling something was horribley wrong.

when we got to the small glittering pond, which i had no idea whatsoever was in the woods, we saw mom bob up and down in the water, struggling as a woman with firey hair tried to drown her. everyone looked abosolutley horrified at the firey vamp. "what?" i asked, but none of them responded, "what?! who is she?!?!?!" i yelled, finally jane-a close friend of mine- spoke.

"that is voictoria." she said experssionlessley. i knew the story of james and victoria, and how they tried to kill my mom. "then what's everyone gawking at?" i asked. then dad spoke. "we killed her befor you were born. burnt her to ashes." he said, not breaking the gaze of her.

steam rose from the pond as everything became slow motion. i realized that the pond was no ordinary body of water, it was like some super-vampire acid. i knew this because it was eating away at my monthers skin. "mom!" i screamed and tried to run twards the pool, but aro held me back. more steam came as my mother slowley shut her eyes and gave up, the water eating away her face to make it look like half of her was bone and half was normal. angziety and remorse washed over me like a huge, unwelcome wave, then everything was dark as i realized that my mother, the one who loved me, the one who defended me before i was even born, was .

* * *

i shot out of bed, hoping it was all a dream, but i knew as soon as i saw the looks on everyones faces that it mother was dead. gone. i felt hot tears roll down my cheeks as i began to uncontrolabley sob. jake pulled me into a tight embrace as he did something i never wouldve thought jake would do: he cried.

we both cried for a long time, while all the vamps onley looked sad and depressed, occasionally whimpering and sniffling.. it seemed like hours as we held our silent vigil for my mother, until i spoke in a shakey, raspey voice. "what was that?"

"that was the ding rose pool. it can either give or take away life to a vampire. esme and i were the onley ones who knew about it. Amaryliss must have taken the ashes of victoria and thrown them into the pool, rebirthing victoria." carlisle explained.

"but then how did she not get burnt while drowning, well, you know." emmett said, shaken about the loss of his sister-in-law.

"once you are put into the dying rose pool, you are immuned to it." esme piped up,"a long time ago there was a vampire named othius. he was always depressed, wallowing about hat he had became, so he eventually found this forest to make a pool of vampire venome and acid, giving the acid the boost it needed to become strong ebough to burn a vampire. when he was done, he jumped into the pool and killed himself."

"when we heard about this we used jane's abilities and a former volturi named callin to cause pain to anyone who came near the pond. callin's ability was like a sound amplifier, being able to project powers 10 times better then origionally." aro said, "but sadley, he was burnt at salem during the witch trials, poor, poor callin."

i gawked, i never knew vampires could ever make an acied pool with thier own venome,"i...but....what?" i stuttered, grabbing the desk for support, esme, aro, and carlisle nodded solomley.

a pond to destroy vampires. about three things i was posotive: one, othius was a suicidal vamp and made an acid pond, two: there was a possibilityand one that migt just be crazy-that my mother could still be alive somehow, and three, i was absolutley and irravocabley scheming an evil plan to destroy victoria as the otheres murmured and whispered about my mother.


End file.
